Closer
by oO-Kira-Oo
Summary: Sasuke goes to Naruto's house trying to be friendly, but Naruto seems to be acting oddly towards him. Poor Sasuke doesn't know what to think about Naruto's strange behavior, or his own recent thoughts towards the blond boy. T for now, but M for yaoi later


Um, hello. This is my first fan fiction, so… -well, take that comment as you will, I suppose. This story is just (loosely) based off of what happened with me at my friend's house last Friday. At least in the beginning it is, later chapters... probably not. :) Cookies for anyone who figures out what character I most resemble in personality and/or looks.

Disclaimer: I do not, much to my disappointment, own Naruto.

Semi-Disclaimer: I guess this story could be considered…What's the word? Suggestive? Meh, I'll change the rating later. As for now, does a T rating suffice?

Closer

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Kira-

Sasuke walked out of the English building, scowling as he saw a green minivan pull into the parking lot. Because he was still too young to drive himself to college, he was forced to ride with Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto every day. Hinata and Shikamaru were fine, since they never tried to speak with him. Sakura was annoying, constantly throwing herself at him in hopes that he would one day wake up and decide to fall in love with her. Of course, Sakura almost seamed tolerable compared to Naruto… almost.

The boy was constantly talking, and his manners were horrible. He didn't know when to drop a subject, didn't know when to stop pushing buttons. Sasuke tried to get the blond to leave him alone, glaring every time the younger boy looked his way. Of course, that didn't always work, and Sasuke would often find himself locked in heated arguments with the boy before they were even half way home. If Sasuke didn't feel like arguing with Naruto himself, it was only a matter of seconds before Sakura began yelling at the younger one in his place. All in all, Sasuke despised his carpooling situation.

"Come on teme, don't just stand there. Our ride's here." Sasuke snapped out of his mental rant and realized that Naruto had grabbed hold of his wrist and began pulling him towards the van.

"Dobe, get your hand off me." Sasuke shook his wrist out of Naruto's hold and went towards the van. He lifted his backpack into the trunk and took a seat in the back row. Much to his dismay, Naruto clambered in after him, taking the other seat. Hinata and Sakura sat in the middle row, and Shikamaru went to sit in front, ignoring the dirty look Sasuke was giving him for leaving him to deal with Naruto.

Everyone stayed quiet for a minute or two. Then Sasuke noticed Naruto fidgeting in his seat. 'Oh no.' thought Sasuke. He's going to start talking to me in three, two, o-'

"Hey Sasuke, are you going to the football game tonight? It is Homecoming week, so I thought you might be going." The blond looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Che. Naruto- was that a question or a statement? I couldn't tell." Sasuke said while frowning at the other. 'Honestly,' he thought to himself, 'how did somebody like Naruto make it into a college program? He never seemed very intelligent, always getting into trouble and saying things without thinking first.'

"Um," Naruto answered, "The first part was a question, but the second part was a statement. So… you're going, right?" He gave Sasuke a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I might as well go." He answered after a short pause. "Why?"

"I wanted to go too, and Jiraiya said that he can drive me and anyone else who wants to come. I just thought that if you stayed at my place until it's time to go, you wouldn't have to ask your brother to drive you."

"So…" Sasuke said, "You want me to hang out at your place for four hours?" he paused, looking at Naruto, who nodded enthusiastically. "Hmmm… no way. I don't want to."

Naruto's face fell, but he didn't give in. "Come on tem- I mean, Sasuke, please? I've got to do chores, and it's always so quiet at my house. At least it would keep you from dealing with Itachi for a few hours."

"No."

"You don't even have to talk to me. I'll be cleaning for at least an hour or two anyways. Please?"

"Dobe, you don't give up, do you?"

"Never."

After that comment, it was silent. Naruto waited a few seconds, and then sighed and lowered his gaze to his hands. Was he really so repulsive that Sasuke wanted nothing to do with him? 'Well, what you expecting Naruto?' he asked himself. 'You should be used to people treating you this way by now. It's not Sasuke's fault. I don't really blame him.'

"Fine." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a confused expression.

"Fine what?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. You already forgot about asking me to come over? That's impressive, in a really sad, stupid sort of way."

"Wait, did you just say that you'll come over?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said uncaringly.

"Wow, really? Thanks Sasuke! I hate being alone at home."

Naruto leaned over to hug Sasuke, who withdrew as far as possible into the corner and away from the object trying to glomp onto him. Naruto, of course, paid no attention to Sasuke's attempt at withdrawal and pulled him into a suffocating hug, pinning Sasuke's arms to his sides in the process. Sasuke flinched at the contact and struggled to free his arms. After realizing that he couldn't get free, a light shade of pink crossed his face. What if the others were to turn around and see him right now?

Naruto pulled away, but he kept his arms on Sasuke's shoulders. He studied Sasuke's face intently before letting a wide smile spread across his face. Sasuke refused to meet his gaze.

"Ha. Didn't know something as simple as a hug would turn you on, Sasuke." Naruto said jokingly.

"What? No, it's not that, it's just… I'm not used to anyone hugging me or anything like that." Sasuke said, his cheeks still slightly pink with embarrassment. Was his blush _that _noticeable? Hell, why was he even blushing in the first place?

It was quiet for another five minutes, until Naruto decided to speak again.

"Hey teme?" He tapped the shoulder of the older boy, who was apparently lost in thought, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was having a hard time understanding something. Naruto tapped him again, trying not to be too loud about pulling him out of his musings. After a third, and more pronounced, tap to the shoulder, the Uchiha stopped staring out the window and looked at Naruto as if he hadn't just been in a self-induced trance. "What were you just thinking about? You didn't even notice me tapping your shoulder."

"It was nothing, dobe. You wouldn't understand anyways."

"Oh." Naruto said, looking slightly put off. "Well, we're at my house anyways, so we can get out of the van now."

"Okay." Sasuke said before unbuckling his seatbelt.

Sakura huffed in annoyance at having to step out of the van to let Naruto get past her seat. "Later Shika. Bye Hinata. Oh, and thanks for the ride, Mrs. Haruno." Shikamaru nodded in acknowledgement, Hinata blushed like she always did whenever anybody talked to her, and Mrs. Haruno ignored Naruto completely. After stepping out, Naruto turned to Sakura and smiled. "See you at the game tonight, right?" he asked her. She didn't answer with words, but instead turned her nose up at him and grabbed the handle to the van's door. As she was about to climb back into her seat, Sasuke stopped her.

"Excuse me, Sakura, but I need out." He said icily. The girl stared at him as if he was wearing a purple chicken suit. Her mouth fell open, and a few emotions flicked over her face; first confusion, then recognition, sadness, and, finally, anger. She continued to stare until Sasuke cleared his throat again.

"You're kidding, right Sasuke-kun?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke winced at her way of speaking to him. She didn't even understand Japanese, was she just adding the _–kun_ to sound cute? No matter the reason, it annoyed him horribly. "I mean, you don't honestly _want_ to hang out with a loser like Naruto, do you? Did… did he threaten you, did he bribe you?"

Sasuke stared at her flatly, the answer obviously written across his face. Sakura stared back, hurt and shock clear in her expression. Neither noticed that Hinata and Mrs. Haruno were watching them with wide eyes. Shikamaru, of course, didn't bother with listening to the argument, muttering something about 'troublesome' under his breath.

"Not all of us are as thoughtless as you are, Haruno, and please don't insult Naruto like that anymore." He pushed Sakura aside with one arm and used the other to pull his backpack out with him. Sakura sat back in her seat without another word. "Thank you for the ride, Mrs. Haruno." He said before closing the door and walking up to Naruto, who was waiting at the top of the driveway.

"So, what was with Sakura's weird expression, did you turn her down again or something? She looked really upset."

"No." Sasuke said without any emotion. "She was insulting you, so I told her to stop. That's all."

"Oh." Naruto blinked in surprise. "Wait, _you_ stood up for _me_? Of all people… wow. Thanks, I guess." He said before muttering something incoherent.

The two of them walked up to the door, where Naruto paused to dig through his backpack for the key to the door. Sasuke looked around, noticing for the first time that Naruto's house didn't look half bad. The yard was well tended, trees and flowers growing all around, and the house itself looked bigger than what would have expected Naruto to live in. Somehow, he'd never bothered to see what the yard or house had looked like before today.

"Aha! Found them." Naruto said before standing up to unlock the door. After they were inside, they both took off their shoes and walked to the stairway leading to the basement. Once again, Sasuke was impressed by how nice it was.

"Wow Naruto." He said. "You don't have a job, how do you pay for this place?"

"Oh." Naruto said, looking slightly embarrassed. "I heard that my parents were wealthy people, and when they died, they left enough money for me to live here and go to school." Sasuke looked at him, a bit of sadness in his eyes at the mention of his parents. "But it's okay, really. Uncle Jiraiya stops by to check on me every now and then. He even lived with me until I was twelve, just to make sure I stayed out of trouble. That's why he's okay with driving us to the game tonight. Really though, why do you seem so impressed with my house? Yours had got to be at least ten times bigger than this place."

True, the Uchiha manor was huge. The building itself covered over an acre of land and was four stories high, not including the basement. "Hn. It's unimportant." Sasuke said dully.

Downstairs, Sasuke sat on the staircase reading his French textbook and watching as Naruto moved around the furniture of the game room and began vacuuming, humming as he did so. After a few minutes, the boy seemed to get bored, so he went and turned on some music. 'Ugh.' Sasuke thought. 'Classic Rock. Well, it could be worse, at least he's not listening to country or rap music. Of course, I never thought of him liking this kind of stuff, I thought he'd listen to something more like pop music, since he's always so happy and outgoing.'

After the floors were clean, Naruto traded the vacuum for a dust rag, dusting and polishing the furniture while dancing to the loud music that was now blasting from the stereo in the corner of the room. Sasuke looked up again, only to have his cheeks go pink once again. Seriously, since when did _he_ blush? He didn't even know that he was capable of blushing anymore. 'Jeez.' he said in a mix of shock and amazement, 'How can he dance so suggestively while other people are watching? He doesn't even seem to be aware that he's doing it. Where did he learn to dance that way? I hope it wasn't from that perverted uncle of his.'

Sasuke thought back to a day in third grade when everyone was supposed to bring a parent to class to talk about their job. Naruto had chosen to bring Jiraiya, who talked to the class about his career as an author. When asked what type of books he wrote, he snickered and said something about graphic novels. None of the students gave any sign that they had understood what that meant, and Kiba stupidly raised his hand in question.

"So." He said slowly, "Does that mean that you draw picture books?" Jiraiya laughed and Kiba kept his eyes on the older man's face. "Can I see one of them?"

"Sure kid." The white haired man pulled a bright orange book out of his pocket and stuck his arm out, waiting for the boy to take it from him. Luckily, the teacher saw the cover illustration first, and ran over to snatch the book from the 'author's' hand. Kiba scowled at her, sad that he didn't get so see the picture book.

"Well, class, it's time to go to spelling practice, so say bye to Jiraiya-sama before he leaves." The teacher shot the older man a glare for trying to corrupt the innocent little child. The class clapped respectfully, and Naruto grinned before waving goodbye to his uncle. To this day, she was proud that she had been able to step in and take the book before any of the children saw the cover art.

Of course, one child had seen it, despite her valiant efforts. Sasuke sat directly in front of Kiba, and was able to see the book's cover art; two men passionately kissing each other, one unbuttoning the other's shirt, his own cast aside in the picture's background. He hadn't missed the title either- _Icha Icha Paradise- Special Yaoi Edition Number Eight_.

Sasuke shook his head at the memory and realized that Naruto had stopped dancing. For some reason, this made him feel strangely disappointed. Naruto looked really hot while dancing, too. 'Whoa!' Sasuke screamed inside his head, 'I did NOT just think that about Naruto. Wow, I must be really tired to be thinking things like that. Maybe I'm getting sick or something. Yeah, that must be it- I'm coming down with some odd virus. Totally explains why I'm not thinking like normal.'

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto noticed the teen's trance-like state and had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Sasuke jolted at the sudden physical contact, drawing in a breath out of shock. Although Naruto had scared him, the raven refused to admit it, and instead tried to ignore him altogether.

"Sasu-chan," Naruto whispered quietly, a little to close to Sasuke's ear for comfort. His breath tickled against Sasuke's ear, and he flinched slightly. "I'm finished cleaning now. We can do _anything_ you want. So, what _do_ you want to do?" he asked huskily.

Sasuke turned red, but refused to play along with Naruto's game. "Aw, no answer?" Naruto asked sadly. "Fine, maybe I can make some _suggestions_. The color on Sasuke's face deepened to a lovely shade of red.

"Na-Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was uneven. 'Damn!' he cursed himself silently for sounding so shaky.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck and fell back against the stairwell, laughing uncontrollably. Sasuke frowned, trying to regain his composure.

"Man, did you hear yourself? You actually stuttered! The famous Uchiha- stuttering! Wow, did you think I was about to rape you or something? I mean, you turned _really_ red, I wish I had a camera!" Naruto caught his breath and looked up to see one glaring Uchiha Sasuke staring down at him, none to amused by the younger one's comments.

"Shut up, Naruto." Naruto went quiet when he heard the tone of Sasuke's voice.

"Kay. I get it- make fun of you one more time and you'll kill me, right? So, you want to watch TV or something?" Of course, Naruto didn't see Sasuke as a TV watching person.

"Sure, I guess." Sasuke said.

"What show?"

"Um, anything you want is fine with me. I don't watch any TV series."

'Ha, right again!' Naruto thought to himself as he led Sasuke into the TV room. Sasuke sat in a recliner in the corner of the room, and Naruto sprawled himself across the couch, a few feet away.

Sasuke's eyes began to droop after an hour and a half of watching _Fresh Prince of Bell Air._ Just as his vision began to slide in and out of focus, he noticed the pressure around him change. Looking over at the couch, he noticed that Naruto was no longer there. Before he could look around any more, he felt his chair falling backwards, the front of it lifting off the ground. Before he could stop himself, a gasp escaped his lips.

Holding the back of the chair from behind, Naruto grinned mischievously down at Sasuke, who was unconsciously holding his breath. Naruto set the chair back, and Sasuke calmed down a bit. Then the blond did it again, leaning the chair further back, so that Sasuke had to look up to see him. He brought his face closer to Sasuke's, a smirk crossing his normally innocent face, before setting the chair down. Once again, the chair rocked forward before falling backwards a third time. Sasuke assumed that Naruto would catch the chair again, but instead, it fell to the ground, leaving him stuck upside down in his seat.

Naruto leaned in over him, placing a hand next to each of Sasuke's arms, trapping Sasuke underneath him. The raven's eyes widened and his heart sped up. What was the dobe doing? He tried to read Naruto's expression, but couldn't decipher the other's expression. His view of the ceiling was obstructed by a determined looking tan face, which was coming ever-closer to his own. He looked into Naruto's eyes and his breath was stolen from him again. They were so beautiful… 'What the hell, Sasuke- _Beautiful_?' He mentally punched himself and glanced down before returning his gaze to Naruto's face. The boy's lips were slightly parted, and a bit closer than he remembered them.

Time seemed to be dragging itself by ten times slower than usual as Naruto leaned in even closer towards the older teen. Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto came closer, feeling like his heart was about to explode. Naruto's bangs brushed against Sasuke's cheek, and the older boy felt a cool breath against his forehead. Lips brushed against the spot, before Naruto whispered to him, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke didn't dare speak, feeling that his voice might shake from his nervousness.

"Sasuke." He felt the cool breath again as the blond's lips moved against his skin. He parted his lips slightly, wanting to say _something_ to Naruto, although he didn't know what.

"Wow, you look really vulnerable like that Sasuke. It makes you look cute, kind of like a girl. Sasuke shut his mouth as he felt Naruto run a hand over his arm before taking both of them away completely. 'How… Was he really going to… Was _I_ really going to let _him_...?'

Sasuke couldn't make sense of his own thoughts, and was still in shock as Naruto tried to put the chair back into its original position. After failing to do so twice, Sasuke lifted his back off of the chair, planning to climb off so Naruto could actually set the thing upright again. He was surprised when he felt a warm hand against his chest, pushing his back deeper into the chair than it was when he started. It didn't hurt, it just wasn't expected. He looked up questioningly at Naruto, who shook his head and frowned down at him.

"No Sasuke. I don't want you to have to get up, I'm just fine." With that, he lifted the chair up with what appeared to be no effort at all, making Sasuke wonder why the boy couldn't do so in his first two attempts. Naruto grabbed a strand of Sasuke's hair, resituating the misplaced lock, before walking out of the room, leaving Sasuke, for the thousandth time that day, alone with his thoughts.

When he walked back into the room five minutes later, he handed Sasuke a glass of lemonade before reclaiming his seat, holding a glass of some mysterious green substance, and sipping at it happily.

"Thanks, Naruto."

"Hm." He replied.

The teens watched TV in silence for another half hour, until Naruto turned to Sasuke, his head tilted questioningly. "You look bored. What would you like to do?"

"Um, I don't really know what kind of things you have that we can do here, so why don't you choose?" The two of them sat in silence for about a minute, before a large, slightly questionable smile crossed Naruto's face. Sasuke noted it, but didn't say anything.

"I know what we can do." Naruto said in a low voice. Sasuke looked at him, waiting for him to go on. "Promise me that you'll go along with it before I tell you, okay?" The other teen just nodded in acceptance. "Okay then," His voice went even quieter. "Go close the door… and turn off the lights too.

Sasuke's eyes widened noticeably, but he nodded once again before getting out of his seat to do as he was told. 'Is this it? Is Naruto really planning to do something to me? Wow, I should be more concerned, but for some reason…'

The teen shook all logical thought from his mind, and turned off the light switch, causing the room to go into almost complete darkness. He closed the door, and was about to take his hand off the handle when something covered his hand, preventing him from removing it. He heard a lock click. He felt himself being pressed against the door by a warm body, slightly smaller than his own. He gulped hard as he once again felt Naruto's breath against his skin.

"Good." lips moved against Sasuke's ear, causing his spine to give off an involuntary shiver. "Now do as I say, Sasuke. Understand?" Sasuke hesitated, before nodding dumbly. Naruto's breath ghosted across his neck before leaving him entirely. "Hold my hand and follow me now." Naruto led Sasuke across the room.

The boy's hand fell out of his own, and he heard a rustle in the corner before the TV clicked to life. Naruto was now sitting on the floor with a videogame controller in hand, offering a second one to Sasuke, who took it in slight surprise. 'Oh, so he wasn't…'

He didn't know whether he felt relieved, or… disappointed. He sat down on the floor about two feet away from the blond, who turned to him with concern.

"You're welcome to sit on the chair. I don't want you to have to sit on the carpet or anything."

"Che. It's not like I care about sitting on the floor. In fact, its fine with me, I like it. Anyways, you're doing it too." Naruto shrugged, not seeming too concerned anymore.

"So…" The blond said. "You ever played Halo before?" Sasuke looked at him blankly before shaking his head in the negative.

­­­­­­­­­­Well, that's the first chapter. I'll continue the story if anybody thinks it is good enough. Tell me what you think, criticism, no matter how harsh or unconventional, is always appreciated; especially since this is my first time posting (or even writing) a fan fiction. - Bye! -Kira.


End file.
